clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellina
Bellina is the daughter of Swiss Ninja and Maddieworld. She is a bigger Mary Sue then her father (and possibly anyone else the world) and is more evil too. She also has a robotic arm cannon. History Bellina was born with superpowers, but nobody knows where she got them. She used to be a nice, sweet little chick, but is now evil. However, she knows how to pretend to be good, so nobody suspects her of wanting to take over the world. She also wants to assassinate her father an take over his empire when she's older. She Mastered Card-Jitsu in 1 and 3/4 days (As opposed to Swiss Ninja's 2 days) and became a secret agend when she was 24 days old. As a secret agent, she first did her duty well, trying to save the country from danger, but got bored and decided to become EVIL. Among the evil things she did was give out classified information to villains and helped Mectrixctic disguise herself as her father a week before the Superpenguin Halloween party started. Mectrixctic later got her into Darktan's Army as a normal minion. She has a secret lab in her room that is accessible behind her bookshelf in her room. This is where she plans her secret plots of world domination, and other nasty stuff. Her parents spoil her greatly (they run an empire after all) and send her to the best education buildings. And she still wants to kill them. Trivia *Her yearning to take over the world is somewhat based on Stewie Griffin, although she acts cute and cuddly to fool everyone. :*In public (and private if she's with non-evil people), Bellina NEVER acts evil. *She is an awesome rapper, dancer, loves raw garlic and would make a great business owner (even though she's evil, she has great self-control) *She can build functioning robots. The robot costume she wore to the Halloween party *She is good friends with Maddieworld X. *She has a huge ego, which is big enough to crush her father, Mabel, and Pengis Khan COMBINED. *And she is almost double parodied because she acts like Stewie Griffin, and has an arm cannon like Samus Aran in her power suit. *She never disrespects her sister because they are somewhat like partners, despite their differences. *She likes her brother, Ninja Wraith *And in fact she also has a bit of a third parody. She's almost a parody to Ness from Earthbound for her ability to fly without any equipment and having the green sparkle floating around her feet while flying. *She has an unconfirmed crush on Manny Peng and Luka Wryren. The fact that they're Mwa mwas may have to do something with it. *She's a minion of Darktan. *She is going to make Xary like Willie Watt * Bochera watt Has a Crush on her and as quote "i want to welp hwer!" LOL! Bochera has no idea that she is evil though. 'O_O' PabloDePablo once spied on her, and he found her saying, "It seems I have to adjust the super-laser if I am to blow up the castle....." This reveals she wants to blow up her home, probably to get rid of Swiss Ninja. People who know about her evilness *Darktan's Army **Maddieworld X **Willie Watt **Mectrixctic **Xary **Mectrixctic's Army *Ninja Wraith Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Super Penguins